In order to extract and drink tea or coffee, a tea or coffee material is packaged with a bag (a tea bag). Such a bag may be made of a nonwoven or cotton fabric material through which tea or coffee contained therein cannot be moved to the outside and through which water can be passed.
Such a bag is made of two layers of fabric, three sides of the bag are closed, and a top inlet is formed in the bag. It is necessary to open the inlet of the bag, to put a tea or coffee material into the bag, and to close the inlet of the bag. In this case, there is a need for a method of conveniently closing the inlet of the bag.
Meanwhile, a bag may surround a fruit, such as a pear, and may protect it from insects. In this case, in order to facilitate work, it is necessary to easily tie the bag, surrounding the pear, by means of a one-touch method.